dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelley Calene-Black
|birthplace = Fort Worth, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 2000-present |status = Active |agency = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }}Shelley Calene-Black (born April 30, 1979 in Fort Worth, Texas) is an American actress who has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. She has worked for FUNimation Entertainment, ADV Films and Sentai Filmworks. Some of her well-known roles include Mireille in Noir, Kyou Fujibayashi in Clannad, Medaka Kurokami in Medaka Box, Hamyuts Meseta in The Book of Bantorra, and Hime in Princess Resurrection. For live-action, she played the lead role of Maria Patterson in the Mariusz Kotowski-directed Holocaust film Esther's Diary. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Galaria Nyamhee, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Chameleon June, Seika, Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices (Director's Cut) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Celcia Marie Claire (eps. 13-24) *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Tsugumi's Mom (eps. 3 & 16), Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Cleao Everlasting *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Helen Arita *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Kalifa (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Cleao Everlasting *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Dr. Reiko Amagi *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Student 2 (ep. 2), Miyuki Watanabe (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Noir'' (2001) - Mireille Bouquet *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) - Person on Pier (ep. 8), Student (ep. 9), Practitioner (ep. 12) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Announcer, Yomi's Mom (ep. 18), Eiko (ep. 19), Nurse (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Flight Attendant (ep. 27), Anne (ep. 30), Additional Voices *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Freya, Additional Voices *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Ohana, Additional Voices *''Air'' (2005) - Yukito's Mother, Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep. 2), Village Crowd (ep. 4) *''009-1'' (2006) - Mary (ep. 7) *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Sara, Additional Voices *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) - Kyou Fujibayashi *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Kei Yakushi *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Ririko Kagome *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Ririko Kagome *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Young Pinako Rockbell, Additional Voices *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Yuriko Takagi *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Najenda *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Monster Musume'' (2015-2017) - Sumike Smith *''Land of the Lustrous'' (2017) - Rutile OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Dr. Shimuka (ADV Dub) *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) - Jennifer "JC" Armack *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (2000) - Dr. Reiko Amagi *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Chieko *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Mariko Jinnouchi *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Cortana, Dr. Halsey *''Starship Troopers: Invasion'' (2012) - Captain Jonah Anime Films *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) - Mother (Sentai Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Inez Fressange, Lapis Lazuli *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Nike (Sentai Dub) *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2008) - Nike *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011) - Asuna's Mother *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Information Caster External Links *Shelley Calene-Black at the Internet Movie Database *Shelley Calene-Black at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks